fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventRequiem
Archived Page has been archived. If you're starting a new discussion, just write "re:" before the title. Done There you go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Want me to give you a fancier talk page? Since now I look on it, this one looks pretty boring lol. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:03, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Done. Watcha think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:26, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I guess it could.... Anyway I like your idea of different routes with your main character, it's just like dating sims ;) White (Arg.Finals) You mean the formatting? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:51, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) DJ here DJ here :D Yeah, you can use it, go wild with it and have fun :D -- 18:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use it. And who are your members? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Heh, I already did it. I was just about to post it to you. Still want it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) There ya go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on the Rin Icetreker page, I didn't notice :3'White'(Arg.Finals) yeah, sure, you can use Magic Gem and feel free to create you own Magic Gems I almost forgot about his page, lol, thanks for reminding me of it (I'm gonna have to do some minor rewrites on the page so the page doesn't sound like it's a Unique Magic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:29, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ps: please send me the name of the mage who you're having use Magic Gem Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I never played the game becuase I don't have it (cries), I would LOVE to play it though ^^. I first watched the anime then realized that the anime was based off a visual novel, so I decided to watch a gameplay through Fate Stay Night and I STILL hadn't finish watching it, it's soooooo long, and I started like three weeks ago, but it's worth it ;P Do you have the game? White(Arg.Finals) Lucky! And I totally forgot there is Fate Hollow Ataraxia (oops). So did you complete Fate and UBW routes? A question that I want to ask you, what is your favorite route? Mine is UBW because for some reason, my favorite character is Rin Tohsaka. White(Arg.Finals) I'm still watching Heaven's Feel Route right now, so I can't really judge which one is my favorite route :3 But I didn't really like Fate route for some reason, I'm weird like that. Who's your favorite characters? White(Arg.Finals) My favorite character, like I said before, is Rin Tohsaka, I love her tsundere personality ^^. But anyway, good night! I have to sleep as well.White(Arg.Finals) Umm... It's kinda hard to explain. You could just click edit on my talk page and click on souce, which is at the top right-ish corner. Scroll up to the top and copy where it says "Template:Float"(and include the }}s) to the set of "}}". Then go to your own talk page, click edit, then source and paste it on the top. And finally, you can start editing! ^^ And also, you don't have to call me "WhiteLagoon195", just White or Iffy, like F and A calls me. White(Arg.Finals) F And A : This Is How :3 Hello Advent, I have to send back-to-back message with multiple peoples (now I understand how the admins feel), so I'm sorry I didn't reply to you earlier (I'm asleep) :P Anyway, I bet you already know about this buoy thing ; Template:Float, that's how you make the floating box :P. By the way, if you wanted to know of how did I do that and do this, just click "edit" button and see how the works done. Also, I don't feel comfortable with leaving a question just like that, hence that's why I replied to you although you already knew it :P. By The Way, I have made up my mind to have you as Fourth Collaborators (Along with WhiteLagoon and JustinWong). So... do you accept the four-way collaborations? XD F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 05:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Arg, finding themes for the characters are sooooo hard. But anyway thanks for agreeing on the collaborators request! Hope to work with you soon! ^^ White(Arg.Finals) Ok then, I'll check it out. ^^ Thanks! White(Arg.Finals) F And A : Questions Thanks for accepting! ^o^ , but.. there is some questions : 1. Are you going to create another character or just use the pre-existing OC? (For this collaborations) 2. Do you want to put yours Property Template inside ours Article? :3 3. ORIENTATION ;) ... I'm very sure that you was well-acquainted with Iffy. But this is the person who need a drop of your message ---> Justin. :p feel free chatting. 4. Do you want to be included in the story Fairy Tail: Enchanted? If you did, we'll send ya' the plot. Have a nice day c: F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 01:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Me too, I'm all dizzy right now ^^ White(Arg.Finals) LOL, I think the three of us were confused right now... Anyway, I choose this one --> Kithe Maddie :3 , he looks hawt. Hey White, whom do you choose? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 01:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok, there ^^ Oh, BTW here is the story: Zero-to-Infinity discovered about a Dark Guild who has information about their parent's death after Almark Giovanni send a message to them about it. At the same time, Hi-Ki, got his Weapon Set : Rhongomiant 'stolen by those bastards, and he is trying to get it back. As for Michelle, Esmeralda and Joy, they have to get back their Magic Ring for some personal problems. Accidently, these people, (Clayton, Trinity, Rin, Hi-Ki, Almark, Michelle, Esmeralda and Joy) were plotting to attack the guild at the same time, thus, all of dem' work choose to work together since the said guild was located in an estranged island. 'White(Arg.Finals) Oh crap, I'm basically puzzled like you and white. Anyway, White have choose Keith Maverick while I choose Kithe Maddie. So, I think Fairy Tail: Enchanted should be renamed to Enchanting Route, since Keith Maverick have different routes. Oh yah, sorry for sending you that message, it is intended for White :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 01:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh wait wait wait, forgive me, I've decided to keep the name Fairy Tail: Enchanted because if you look at Clayton, Rin and Trinity and Joy and Michelle and Esmeralda. They have the "This character was set to appear in Fairy Tail: Enchanted" things :P Anyway, how will Keith and Kithe enter our story? ._. Plus, what is your Property Template name? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 01:54, January 24, 2015 (UTC) You rooting for Rin X Clayton? Ok, I'm looking right now for a suitable sword for the Sword of Destruction ^^ White(Arg.Finals) Let's assume that Keith/Kithe Maverick receive a request to destroy the said Guild. Accidently, another mages were planning on attacking the guild, so they work together. Since the guild thrice bigger than a normal size, (let's say this guild's building is 10 times bigger than Fairy Tail) the said mages were trapped in it and they have to get out from the guild's building, and the only way to do so is by defeating the Guild Master and it's S-Class. I predict that this story will have around 5-into-8 Arcs :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 02:32, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I watch a lot of harem anime, because I enjoy the genre a lot ^^. Have you watched it yet?White(Arg.Finals) I agree with you. I like Railgun better than Index for some reason :3 Misaka is just plain awesome and besides, I like tsundere a lot for some reason ^^ White(Arg.Finals) Yeah, sure. Feel free to use Pergrande in any way you like. :)Greenvivillon (talk) 00:07, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I found a sword for the Sword of Destruction. Should I use this or find another sword? White(Arg.Finals) 02:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I'd prefer it if there was no duplicates of a molding magic. So, we can co-own Light-Make and you can work on it if you want :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I forgot this for a bit, but do you still want me to fix your profile page to look like mine? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Wow, you've got everything planned out already XD. I think I will stick to my sword, but use your abilities for the sword. White(Arg.Finals) 16:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) There you go. Just add info in and yer good :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I was a little surprised at first, I'd admit. Well, I guess you know now that Trinity is a love interest :P. Anyway, I plan to add the Sword of Destruction and add info today :) White(Arg.Finals) 16:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Well, like typical harem anime, the viewer has to consistently guess which girl (or guy) will the main protagonist choose, that's want I plan for my story:3 So I don't really ship TrinityXClayton or RinXClayton, that's for the reader to decide. BTW, should I add your property template to my pages and mine on yours? White(Arg.Finals) 17:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok then, since yo've suggested, I'm mainly foucsing on Clayton right now, so do you have any ideas for Ice Magic or Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic? White(Arg.Finals) 21:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC) It's ok, just take your time White(Arg.Finals) 22:25, January 25, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome ^^, BTW, we might be starting Fairy Tail:Enchanted soon, so be prepared! :) White(Arg.Finals) 23:34, February 2, 2015 (UTC) I wonder when the next featured article will be revealed :3 I think it will be Keith Maverick ;) White(Arg.Finals) 03:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Are you very busy or something :3'White'(Arg.Finals) 22:55, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok thanks. I'm stupid -_-'White'(Arg.Finals) 03:19, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello Shepherd! My talk page is getting longer and longer, so how do you do that talk archive thing?White(Arg.Finals) 23:08, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Yo, I just made a picture for our collabs, you can check it out in White's talkpage. I want you to choose between the first and second one. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 03:33, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Fairy Tail:Enchanted Ok, I made the page --->Fairy Tail: Enchanted. Feel free to edit anything :) White(Arg.Finals) 06:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but you need to describe how your character got it and what type of immortality it is, like physical immortality (no aging), age without youth, etc. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) F And A : Brainstorm Problem Hello Advent, I've got some problem brainstorming plot for Fairy Tail: Enchanted. I think I would give you some point, it is centered around Clayton Shirogane and the other included Oc's mage in it. They were accidently trapped inside an alternate world which was neither the Earthland and Edolas. After that they tried to escape together, but not without some 'preventing-action' by the people who bring them into the world, which is the Dark Guild, Magnasium Dark. Can you please think off another plot to add some thrill in it? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 14:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I made a new page---->Magnasium Dark, feel free to edit anything ;)White(Arg.Homework) 00:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello Shepherd, it's been a while. I know you are busy with school and everything but Fiary Tail: Enchanted is offically starting! So try your best to follow up on your part. I won't blame you if you don't.White(Arg.Homework) 02:18, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I think Acha is going to start first so you have some time ;)White(Arg.Homework) 02:22, February 19, 2015 (UTC) So the order is Acha, me, Justin, and you. Sorry if you don't like being last. So if a user doesn't update within a week, the next person can cut in front. Is that ok?White(Arg.Homework) 03:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Advent, I know it's unfair to put a decent writer like you in the last line, so I upgraded it a bit. Between you and Justin, you guys are free to edit anything, first come, first serve. Also, thanks for your edit to Chocolate Magic, I think I should give you, Iffy and Justin a free access to use it. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 06:08, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Shepherd. can Lancelot Shepherd join Knights Templar? I thought I should make a character that is in a guild.White(Arg.Homework) 23:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks ;) You can use Lancelot however you want. White(Arg.Homework) 00:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) *Slow clap*Zebul (talk) 20:20, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I HAVE AN IDEA!! Dude i was reading your Knight Templar group and i had an idea. Reply if u wanna hear! Yaminogaijin (talk) 01:11, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Well i'm not sure if this'll work but was thinking an arrogant member of the Knights Templar goes to distant lands to purge the heretics and come to Mochina to purge it and make it a base for the KT operations in the Crescent Achipelago bt the TPG fight back and maybe Keith or one of the top members show up to try and stop them and sh*t gets real. Yaminogaijin (talk) 01:21, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok let me know when you do. Yaminogaijin (talk) 01:32, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Just a quick question, have you watch Carnival Phantasm?White(Arg.Homework) 15:35, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Haha, I'm actually half Chinese half American. My dad is America and my mom is Chinese. I'm also celebrating the year of the sheep?goat? I don't know...Fire Emblem is in english now? I'm behind times...White(Arg.Homework) 04:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Mmm...Isn't that game with Chrom and Avatar? Correct me if I'm wrong'White'(Arg.Homework) 04:57, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm playing Hyperdimension Neptunia right now. It's a cute and funny game.White(Arg.Homework) 05:05, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Yep. My favorite character, as you can probably tell, is IF'White'(Arg.Homework) 05:11, February 22, 2015 (UTC) yep, Iffy is IF's nickname in the game. i usually associate myself with IF because I think me and IF are pretty similar :3'White'(Arg.Homework) 05:16, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Advent, I saw in Iffy's talk page stating that you was an Asian. Which country do you lives in? Texas, hm? =) F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 12:32, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Just continuing our talk from Keitha, my next character is going to be Clayton's counterpart. Of course it's going to be a girl and the appearance is going to be based off IF ;). She's going to be an user-based character.White(Arg.Homework) 04:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Alright, see you tomorrow ;)White(Arg.Homework) 04:55, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Permission Hi, there, Advent! Yes, you may use Ancient Archive for your character. However! I reserve the right to solely edit the Magic's page for myself, so I'd prefer if you refrained from adding details to the page. (: [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 09:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Is Naturae Dominae for use or no?White(Arg.Homework) 02:17, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yep, it's for Archard Glacebreaker since he is Archer...White(Arg.Homework) 02:21, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thank you every much ;)White(Arg.Homework) 02:23, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I'm bothering you right now, but since I am very bad at coding, do you know how to add that chart thing in Knights Templar where it shows like the members, magics, ect? If you do, can you please add it to Magnasium Dark? I will give you the character list if you do know how. White(Arg.Homework) 23:10, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I owe you one ;) I will add the teams and ranks now.White(Arg.Homework) 23:58, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Do you know what would be cool? A Magi Fanon Wiki. Sadly, there isn't one :(White(Arg.Homework) 03:54, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I guess if you're impatient, you can make a wiki if you want. White(Arg.Homework) 04:20, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Yea it's been a while lol. Anyway, that sounds interesting, go ahead :) Just remember to state that it's an AU and ya'll be good :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:13, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Just noticed, about 5 more edits, you will reach 3000 edits! Congrats! ;)White(Arg.Homework) 05:30, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Is Imperial Embodiment for free-use without the author's permission? Just a quick question.White(Arg.Homework) 21:24, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late message. Anyway, thank you, i was looking at the page and it had the "wanna join our guild?" Template on there and then i looked at the categories, it had no free-use so i got confused. Tank you once again. White(Arg.Homework) 01:07, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but can you help me with something very quick? I came up with a Lost Magic that allows the user to form a pact or contract with a demon and then the demon can kinda live inside the user. The demon can't take over the users body and the user can't order the demon around to fight. The two are simply sharing senses and powers(Curses)to each other. To cast this magic, the user must give up something they love the most. I'm not sure what to call it though... I'm planning to have the user or human called Masters and the demon to be called Servants(Fate fate fate fate fate), even though they are not master and servant general speaking. I need to come up with a good name for this, any ideas?White(Arg.Homework) 02:11, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I'll take it. Thanks ;)White(Arg.Homework) 02:26, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Also, Advent, how does Mystogan come from Edolas to Earth Land? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Advent, Zico and I discussed, there's no way for him to go back to Earth Land, plus there'd be no reason for him to return. Do you mind changing Mystogan to Jellal, please? It'd be a lot easier. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:55, February 28, 2015 (UTC) The one on Earth Land, duh. Or one from another dimension, as long as it's a place where magic exists. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:58, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Everything Edolas related on your Jellal pages needs to be deleted, the related categories as well. 03:13:43 Sat You are not in any way fanonizing the Jellal from Edolas, he is stuck in Edolas forever. Who you can fanonize is the one from Earth Land, Jellal Fernandes, Erza's childhood friend. 03:26:48 Sat I was wondering, how will this VN route-type story work? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:13, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Your turn now ;) --->Three Unites? NoWhite(Arg.Homework) 14:41, February 28, 2015 (UTC) So me and Acha deicided that we should just edit Fairy Tail: Enchanted anytime now since we messed up the order XD'White'(Arg.Homework) 20:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Advent, I got a feeling that you feel estranged because you have a few chance to edit Three Unites? No, so I've made up my mind to let you start the A Place Of Demise. Also, just to make you excited, can I make a new character for your Knights Templar? I wanted to make her unique, instead of using a Weapon-based magic, she will use a normal caster magic and some armament. Can I? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 13:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:28, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Welp, thank you. Also, I want your permission to edit Knights Templar member list. Can I? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 03:44, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I might have another character join Knights Templar, and it's gonna be ME!!! Not literally, just a User-based character. ;P'White'(Arg.Homework) 04:10, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, I will look forward to your character. My character is in my sandbox right now. I can't come up with a name though...White(Arg.Homework) 04:17, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Genderbend Rin. For Add, it's a future character that I plan not give away the name just yet ;). Do u play Elsword?White(Arg.Homework) 04:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but make sure they aren't too overpowered. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. The flu shot doesn't work on me for some reason, so I feel sick EVERY year including this year. If you don't feel like uploading the second chapter, I can do it, when I have the time. ;)White(Arg.Homework) 22:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The new chapter;)---->A Place Of Demise. (I GOT 1000 EDITS!!! WOOHOO!)White(Arg.Homework) 00:55, March 12, 2015 (UTC) What did I ever do to you? Everywhere my shadow guides me, I've been able to see them quite anonymously that had yet to be explain in the world of Fairy Tail. They're the nameless wiki contributors whom looks a lot like the real and truest you, Zebul. You're nobody, but the mere shell of your former self who is now left heartless without a vessel. While as for me...I'm what's left of the Universe out there whom heartlessly looted on my articles, creating a Void in the heart of my page. Or...maybe I'm all there ever was on an article that is soon to become completely eclipsed in darkness and deleted out of nothingness. It was as if all my dreams were slowly being eaten away to the death of someone else's article. " I have no idea what you are talking about Zebul (talk) 20:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Just felt it was either a personal attack or a accuse of plagrisme or whatever that word isZebul (talk) 20:32, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Fine Do you use fanfiction.net?Zebul (talk) 20:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) DamnZebul (talk) 20:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me with something?Zebul (talk) 21:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Fate stay night UBW 2 season in two days! Can't wait ;)White(Arg.Homework) 14:20, April 2, 2015 (UTC) No worries, I'm pretty busy too with some of the tests you've listed XD New Fire Emblem game? (runs off to search online) Anyway, did you see the first episode of Fate Stay Night 2015? ufotable never fails at action scenes, just plain beautiful.White(Arg.Homework) 03:24, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Advent, do you want to own Key Magic? It hasn't been edited by the "creator" in forever, doesn't have a property template on it, and you've edited it recently. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Reading Realm Hi, hi, Advent! Unfortunately, I will have to decline your request, since I want to elaborate on what Taboo does in the story I'll eventually get back to! [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 17:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Can't wait until that too. Besides this season, there is a lot of summer anime that I would love to watch as well. To list some: Chaos Dragon: Sekiryuu Senyaku (adapted from Red Dragon, a game that Type-Moon was involved in), Durarara!!×2 Ten, Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! Herz!, God Eater(a game from ufotable), and Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan. Arg, so much. This season, I'm watching Assassination Classroom, Fairy Tail 2014, Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Zoku, Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru no Darou ka?, Shokugeki no Souma, Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) (of course), Houkago no Pleiades TV, and Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo (TV). Ikr? So much XD'White'(Arg.Homework) 22:03, April 7, 2015 (UTC) It's all around Earth Land :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:15, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Since I'm pretty sure that many users on this wiki is gonna make a Wizard Saint candidate, I'm not going to do it, even though it pains me to do so :( I believe only two of my HUMAN characters are over 21, and ironically, they're Edolas counterparts. Which character are you going to nominate? There is a lot of users competing so you've gotta work hard. I'm cheering for you;)White(Arg.Homework) 04:18, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hell, you can keep it. It hasn't been edited for a long time. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ --Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 19:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Advent. I looked at your page, Helena Valkyria , and it had the two switch options for the photos. Just asking, how did you do that? I want to do that for my new character Fang. Also it seems like you're a Type-Moon or Fate series fan. Have you started watching the second season of UBW?Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 23:13, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, I actually feel bad for her. I don't think that she is doing that well either - maybe she will never return here again after what happened. I tried to stand up for her actions; just to make she feel like she is not alone. But tough luck, Iffy is already too afraid to face the FTF. There is not much I can do for her except from preventing more troubles coming into her pocket, so you should understand why she is no longer active. Or in short terms: She is not fine :'( F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, that's pretty good. You could say it's Keith's interpretation of Thought Projection; he has enough magical power to use it in a way other than the intended use. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Nope, I didn't saw her anywhere. Not DAL, or even FAIRY TAIL. You could say that she has defects from the internet tho'. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 10:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Well... I guess if she is not returning. We should continue that Fanfiction without her;- but only until she came back. Also, you're not participating in that Wizard Saints contest? I tend to get started next week. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 11:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Absolutely, go ahead. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:06, April 18, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Sure, go have some spooky fun with it :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Advent, I need your help in making a Wizard Saints. Can my future character be a Guild Ace or S-Class Mage in Knights Templar? And if you don't mind. Can I please include this inside the quotes: Keith: You look familiar with a red-haired girl in my past life. Michelle: What? I swear I'm not. -Michelle Avalanche and Keith Maverick about a girl. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 05:51, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Tropes don't really mean anything regarding article quality, they're just fun little bits of trivia, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:56, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Ask Per about that. I was merely taking DSs into consideration since they're the only form of slayer on this site that aren't able to kill their intended targets. But something tells me that Per is gonna say no. But I could be wrong. As I said, go ask her yourself. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 03:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC)